legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Zelok
Captain Zelok is the leader of the intergalactic pirate crew, the Scavengers, and the main antagonist of the second chapter of Ogaji Rebirth. He hails from Ogaji, and joined the Scavengers when he was young. He assumed control after murdering his crew mates, and assembling a new team. Together, they faced off against the new ninja Ogaji, attempting to steal the powerful Infinity Crystals. Zelok assumed ultimate power before he was betrayed by Sheiver and was killed. History Early Life Zelok was born in the Desert of Thieves in Ogaji into a poor family. He lived there for his childhood around the time that ''Doomsday'' was occurring. Zelok lived his life in solitude, rarely leaving his childhood home unless dire circumstances arose. When he turned 18, he moved out into the world to find his purpose in the world. After leaving the Desert, he found that Ogaji was much more vast than he initially anticipated. He moved to Midrule to join the Space Academy, having interest in learning of the stars. After four years of studying, he graduated and moved on to the Ogaji Space League. Although it took awhile, he eventually joined the force that patrols Ogaji from threats in the galaxy. Time as a Astroleaguer As an Ogajian Astroleaguer, Zelok took time to get used to his position. As they travelled the galaxy he found that alien artifacts, when put to the right use, made him feel powerful. He liked the power, and became obsessed. At some point he grew to hate the way things were run, and became interested in becoming captain of one of their ships. He was quickly disregarded, as new recruits were very unlikely to become captain for many years. Zelok was laughed at and bullied for his wish, and he took it very personally. Late at night, he killed everyone on his ship and assumed himself Captain. His next goal was to kill the remaining Scavengers, and so he did. From then on, it was just him for many years, still being as feared (if not maybe a little more) by the people of the galaxy. Zelok became lustful for power. Every chance he got he took to become more and more powerful. At some point during his quest, he recruited Morgum and Kraglin, and the three of them were the crew. Zelok refused to get close to his crew mates, but relied on them for many of their missions. Together, they stole many valuable goods and armor. They once stole armor and weapons from a well known inventor named Tony Stank. Also on their journey, they were constantly being attacked by the Ogaji Space Force, most notably, the Master of Portals, Exio, was a big threat to them. A few years after they began their journey, their ship was hovering over Ogaji as they were refueling, when they were shot out of the sky by a beam of energy. . . Rebirth Scavengers The Scavenger space craft falls from the sky and crash lands somewhere in the southern parts of Ogaji. Zelok instructs Kraglin and Morgum to find the source of the beam, thinking that whatever caused it must have great power. On their way there, they encounter Sheiver, who was running away from the battle. Sheiver makes them let him join them by saying he knows everything there is to know about what happened and where to find the source. Morgum gives Sheiver a set of armor (the same variant that they stole from Tony Stank) and he becomes an official Scavenger. Sheiver tells them that they had a great power source that ultimately caused the beam to be shot in the sky. He tells them that they are called the Infinity Crystals, and they are instructed by Zelok later to find them all. While looking for the crystals, Captain Zelok seemingly kills one of the Ninja, Sid. Eventually the Scavengers arrive at the Desert Palace, where Captain Zelok takes all the crystals and becomes a monster of all it's power. Instead of killing all of Ninja, he kills just Exio and uses his combined elements to open a portal to the Sacred Realm. At this time, Sid returns, having unlocked his Ultimate Potential. It is revealed here that Sheiver tricked Zelok, and knew that no one could possess all the crystals at once, and used Zelok to open a portal to the Sacred Realm. Sheiver seemingly kills the remaining Scavengers including Zelok, and enters the portal. . . What the others did not know was that Zelok survived. He was however, cursed to remain in the Edge of the World, where he would stay and plot his revenge. Dark Winter Chad, Trevor, and Nelly accidentally return to the Edge of the World and meet Zelok. He tells them that his plan the whole time was to kill Sheiver, take his powers of life, and then become ruler of all the realms. He fights with the Ninja, and concentrates the power of the Infinity Crystals into a blast at Chad. Chad absorbs the blast, and shoots it at him, turning him back into his human from. Chad stabs Zelok with the Dragonbone Blade full of power, and Zelok dies for good. Personality Zelok is persistent and dishonorable. He finds any chance he gets to grow stronger, even if that means harming those close to him. He is also a born leader, and likes to be at the center of attention. Powers and Abilities Zelok was at once powerless, but with the Infinity Crystals, he grew into a monster with immense power. * 'Reality Crystal- '''Gives him the power to alter reality in appearance and physical form. * '''Power Crystal-' Ups the power of the other crystals * 'Realm Crystal-' Allows him to open up portals between different realms. * 'Divine Crystal-' Gives him the power of super human strength and other abilities as well as stealing Elemental Power. Zelok also stole Exio's Elemental Power, which gives him the power to open wormholes into other realms, multiverses, the Ethereal Divide, and combined with the Infinity Crystals, even the Sacred Realm. Notes * Zelok is the only dark skinned character to appear in ''Legends of Ogaji''. * His armor is the same as the Black Panther suit from a spin-off of ''Legends of Ogaji ''that included Marvel Comics characters. ** Zelok's monster form is based on Venom from the same universe. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Rebirth Category:Scavengers Category:2018 Category:Characters